warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lustria
The principal inhabitants of Lustria are the Lizardmen . The rain forests of Lustria are full of brightly coloured birds, large reptilian creatures and many poisonous insects that make human habitation difficult. The other inhabitants are all recent arrivals who have come to Lustria from their homelands in the Old World . Their major settlements are along the Eastern coast, though there is at least one group of immortal women descended from the Norse living in the jungles. These women are known as Amazons. Another group of inhabitants are the Pygmies who are longtime enemies of Slann. It is unknown if any pygmies are still alive. History of Lustria The Slann record that Lustria was originally attached to the Southlands. As part of the Old Ones plan, the two were separated and changed from barren wastelands into fertile jungles. It was around this time that most of the Lizardmen Temple-Cities were founded and populated. Skaven were the first of the younger species to vie for control of Lustria. There Clan Pestilens infected many Lizardmen, particularly the larger species, with a plague that weakened their power and caused many of their cities to fall into ruin. This was only reversed with the rise of the snake god Sotek, around the Imperial Year 0, who drove the Skaven out of Lustria. Before the discovery of Lustria by the Norse , a trading vessel from the Old world was caught in the fierce currents off the coast of Araby and swept into the swirling waters of Ulthuan. The wrecked ship was washed up months later on the south eastern shore of Lustria. Unbeknownst to the crew, one of their passengers, Luthor Harkon, had been a vampire and although all the humans died in the disaster, the vampire and his off-spring lived and founded a new realm of undead in the New World, known as 'the Vampire Coast'. The first human to reach Lustria (and survive) was the Norse seafarer Lost Erik, who recorded landing on an island just off the coast of Lustria and looting gold from Lizardmen. He failed to realize the extent of the land and it was drawn on maps as a small cluster of islands. Lost Erik's son, named Losteriksson, was the first Old Worlder to reach the mainland of Lustria. After trekking inland in search of treasure, Losteriksson and his men left Lustria as rich men, only to return and settle down where they first landed, naming the settlement Skeggi, after Losteriksson's daughter, the first human to be born in the New World. Since Losteriksson returned with gold and riches, Lustria has been a popular destination for adventurers seeking to make a fortune and this has resulted in several Lizardmen cities being looted. The increase in traffic to Lustria has also increased the number of ships wrecked on its coast, which has served to swell the number of helpless victims the undead of the Vampire Coast can add to their ranks. Lustrian overview The jungle continent of Lustria is the most hostile environment outside the northern wastes of Chaos. The stifling air is so hot and humid that any warm-blooded intruder will quickly weaken and become sick. The ancient, thick canopy and dense mass of vegetation on the jungle floor quickly result in any sense of direction being quickly lost. Lustria is home to a massive array of poisonous and deadly species, from the tiniest bloodmaggot, to monstrous predators similar in size and temperament to the ferocious drakes of the Old World. The quagmires and bogs that pervade Lustria harbour pockets of poisonous gas and further deadly creatures. Worse still are the strains of deadly diseases laced through the mud and decaying plant matter on the ground. At night, the jungle resounds to the hideous roars and earth-shaking footsteps of its monstrous denizens, making sleep all but impossible. Those who have somehow found respite or collapsed with exhaustion often awake to find some of their number missing, dragged away in the night by silent predators. Clustered with great edifices and perpetually lashed by tropical rainstorms and violent cyclones, the megalithic temple-cities of the Lizardmen are sometimes visible from the few areas of jungle where it is possible to see the storm-wracked sky, clearings preceded by abandoned monuments and totems that break the unending ocean of vegetation. Cities, settlements and locations of Lustria *'Skeggi' is a Norse settlement at the Northern coast of Lustria. *'Hexoatl' is the city in which the oldest living Slann, Lord Mazdamundi resides. *'Itza' is the oldest of the Lizardmen cities and the first to have been founded by the enigmatic Old Ones. The Slann of the first spawning, as well as Skinks, Saurus and Kroxygors, were all created by the Old Ones so that they could participate in the building of Itza, each race being responsible for a separate aspect of the city's construction. *'Quetza' is a ruined Lizardmen city which became infested by the Skaven of Clan Pestillens. From here, plagues spread virulently through the jungle, devastating many other cities. *'Chaqua' was the Lizardmen city where the rise of the serpent god Sotek was first prophesied. A great migration of Skinks spread the cult among the other cities. References *Stillman, N. 1997. Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen. Nottingham: Games Workshop Ltd. ISBN 1-872372-56-2 Category:Lustria Category:Lizardmen Category:Warhammer World